Satellite telecommunication uses different satellite feeds for different orbital locations. For instance, different feeds can include a Western Arc feed and an Eastern Arc feed. These individual feeds must be separately connected to a satellite receiver for testing purposes, limiting options for remote testing. Because a satellite receiver can only accept one feed at a time, a technician must be near the satellite receiver to physically switch the feeds during the test. Therefore, while some parts of the test may be completed remotely, a technician must be physically present to switch the feeds.